


Happiness

by Hystoria



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Whalers, Implied minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/pseuds/Hystoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily didn't know what happiness was until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> [Fashionablyrahl](http://fashionablyrahl.tumblr.com/) asked for a fic from the point of view of Emily when Jessamine gets killed. Here it is.

Happiness. What a word. She felt it when Corvo returned and while they play hide and seek. She had missed him so much. And her mother too, she knew it. Emily led Corvo to Jessamine, and happiness was a warm feeling. She thought about what to do next. She wanted to stay like this forever, with Corvo and her mother. But also she wanted to do so many things, like dances, parties, games. Emily hoped Corvo wouldn’t go again. She didn’t care about what was happening on the city, even if she knew she must. Happiness was the three of them together.

Until they were not.

They took her from them. The masked men. She watched her mother, the blood, and she knew she would never see her again. She screamed and Corvo couldn’t help her. Emily called him and he didn’t rescue her. But she kept calling while they ran away with her. Far away with her.

She didn’t feel the next hours. When her mind awoke, she saw her hands. Emily looked at the blood on her hands. She tried to clean them on her pants. The white turned red and she cried and cried. She felt numb, beaten. Strange people brought her to a strange building, full of women with sad eyes and tiny bones and greasy makeup. A man was yelling with angry voice, and another who looked like him was smoking like he didn’t care.

Emily tried to clean her hands again. Her mother was no longer with her, nor Corvo. She felt the rage and the sadness digging into her soul. The tears were dry. A trembling voice told her to walk. The two men and a woman with red hair and pink pants talked without looking at her. Emily followed until her eyes found a way out. And she ran and ran but someone stopped her and brought her again to the building. The woman with red hair screamed and called her a brat. Emily thought about her mother while a hand slapped her cheek. Sharp nails left a mark. She didn’t restrain herself. She bit and insulted them until they locked her.

Emily didn’t cry again. Corvo would come. She let the anger grow inside her soul. She waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I want to improve my english writing (I'm spanish), so feel free to [prompt me](http://forveleth.tumblr.com/post/145329571003/i-want-to-improve-my-english-writing-so-i-accept).


End file.
